Someone Better
by Azeriel
Summary: He had lost Rika, but he was given someone much better than her. He couldn't ask for more since her presence was all he needed in life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger, all the characters belong to Cheritz only.

This is my first mystic messenger fanfic, inspired by a fanart made by Kawacy ( kawanocy). Go check his art, it's really awesome! :)

* * *

"Hey Jumin! Come on! Walk faster or V will leave us behind!" Rika turned around and face him. Her face showed impatience towards his attitude. Lazily, Jumin just nodded and tried hard to walk faster. He sighed, this trip was not his idea.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, a perfect day to go out and enjoying the sunshine. But it was a different case for Jumin. Usually he would sit in front of his laptop on his penthouse and reviewing the report for Monday morning meeting. But today was special. V and Rika, well especially Rika has made him to go with the couple to the countryside just because V said that he wanted to take photos of insects and flowers in their natural habitat.

 _"It's for your own goodness, you know. It's not good to stay in your penthouse all the time, especially when the weather is good outside. You'll grow old faster that way."_

That was what Rika said the other day. It wasn't like he would reject Rika's request anyway. He could never say no to Rika.

So here he was, watching V taking photographs of their surroundings and Rika was running here and there, enjoying the good weather and the place they went to. He has been here numerous times, it was his grape farm after all. But he never invited anyone here, he always came alone, especially when works felt suffocating and he needed his dose of nature therapy. Usually he came here once a month or every two months if his schedule was busy as hell.

He looked around and his gaze fell on Rika's figure. He always thought that Rika was bright like the sun. She always shone brightly even on his darkest heart. He felt like she could see the tangled thread in his heart and somehow made him felt alright to have those threads. That he wasn't strange and belongs here. She always saw him as his true self, not as someone who had power and an heir of a big company. But he never defined his feelings to her as love, since he never fell in love with anyone before. It was a complicated feeling, and he made sure that those feelings are buried deep inside his heart.

He watched Rika approaching V and took his arm in hers. For a moment, they looked at each other and smiled, like they meant the world to each other. He just walked quietly behind them, they seemed to forget that he was there with them.

V offered to teach Rika how to take photos with his camera and Rika excitedly agreed. When Rika took her first photograph, she looked at V and smiled widely. The kind of smile that she never gave to everyone except V, the love of her life. On that moment, Jumin knew that Rika was never supposed to be his from the start.

He stopped walking. V and Rika kept walking forward, until their figure became distant and he was left behind.

* * *

Jumin opened his eyes and stared blankly at the familiar ceiling of his penthouse. So, it was just a dream. A dream that felt so real that he could still feel the breeze from his grape farm. Maybe this strange dream was triggered from his memory about Rika.

He looked across the room and saw MC was sleeping in his bed. He stared at her, admiring how she always looked beautiful even in her sleep. He remembered he fell asleep in the couch when he was watching her slept so peacefully. He never got tired of it since she came to his house yesterday.

He rose from the couch and walked towards the bed. He kneeled on the side of the bed. His dark eyes softened as he stroked her hair slowly and carefully. She was the most important thing in his life right now.

Rika might never be his from the start, but the woman in front of him was real. She was someone whom he could call his. He had lost Rika, but he was given someone much better than her. Someone who could understand him even better than he understood himself. Someone who could fill the emptiness in his heart, something that even Rika was not able to do it when she was alive. A person who could make him change for the better because he wanted to make her happy. She was the only woman who could warm his cold heart, so he could be more 'human'.

MC was different from Rika. If Rika was his sun, MC was like the air for him. Without her, he couldn't breathe. Even living would be painful if she wasn't there. She was so important that he swore he would never let her go and he would protect her forever. He couldn't ask for more, as her presence was everything he needed in life.

MC slowly opened her eyes. She looked confused why Jumin was suddenly kneeled beside the bed.

"Jumin, what's wrong? You can't sleep?"

Jumin smiled. "No. I don't want to fall asleep. I just can't get enough looking at your sleeping face. It made me happy that you can sleep so peacefully."

MC frowned. "But, you're going to get sick if you don't sleep. I'm worried."

Jumin let a little laugh. "Don't worry about me. I won't easily get sick, since I have to protect you from now on." Jumin paused for a moment. "MC, please listen to me. Thank you for being here with me, thank your accepting me for who I am and help me rearrange my tangled threads. I really love you and I swear I will protect you forever. I will never let you go no matter what happens in the future. I know this is a bit selfish, but I wish that you will always be by my side forever."

Jumin kissed MC's forehead and said: "Now, please go back to sleep. I will read you a story."

* * *

End.


End file.
